Digimon Adventure 02 Drama CD: Yamato Ishida Tegami -Letter-
is an CD for Digimon Adventure 02. It takes place in winter, possibly after the events of Digimon Adventure 02. Synopsis The First Letter A leaves Yamato "Matt" Ishida a cassette tape, her "letter", thanking him for visiting her the other day. She tells him to stay in school and not get too involved in his band, despite admitting she hasn't been going to school much lately. She starts to tell how she met when the tape stops and the sound of footsteps are heard. The Sea This track starts out with Matt going to the beach, during the winter. Matt plays his guitar and he and Gabumon talk about how he is acting weird. They start walking and comment on their surroundings when Tai calls to ask why Matt isn't in school where he should be. They continue walking and Matt says he doesn't know why he skipped school but that coming here might make him figure some things out. They hear someone coming and Gabumon hides behind a fishing boat. The Surfer A man approaches Matt and excitingly shows him his surfboard. Matt seems irritated by the "old man" explaining his surfboard in great detail, and gets more angry when the surfer puts on his purple wet suit, eager to explain that to Matt too. The man begins telling his life story of surfing when eventually Matt starts to leave. The surfer says that he knows Matt came to the beach because of girl problems. Her Gabumon returns excited because he claims to know why Matt has been acting weird. Gabumon said he knows it's because of a girl, and then goes on to say that he knows who it is, even though Matt denies it. Matt then remembers talking to the girl on the phone, regarding a decision she had to make. The girl then hang up on Matt mid-sentence. Matt is thinking about what he would decide in her position, and that the reason he came to the sea is because she loves it and he was hoping to get an answer to his problem. Matt then goes to a snack food stand and Gabumon says he'll find something in the ocean, and digivolves. The Shaved Ice Stand Old Man Matt asks the owner of the stand if he has anything warm for sale. The owner explains that it is a shaved ice stand and gives Matt some shaved ice even though he didn't order anything. The man says he is open during the winter because he is waiting. He explains that he was fired from his old job and his wife and child left him. She left him a note that said the marriage was a mistake. The owner's fondest memory was one of them on the beach so that's why he opened the stand. He just waits there hoping they will return. Yamato then quickly eats the shaved ice, says goodbye and leaves as the owner then starts to cry. Her 2 Gabumon returns full, and brings up the girl again. He says she talks a lot about him, saying that he is delicate and serious, but that is why she likes him. Matt says that she's in a lot of suffering and pain, he claims comforting her won't help and that there's nothing he can do to help. He eventually gets frustrated with himself and angry that Gabumon says he's not acting like himself. Acoustics Man, Sakurada Matt gets a phone call from Jeremiah, who works with his dad, he tells him to turn around because he is standing right behind him. He tells Matt that he is looking to capture the sound of the sea. He ends up talking to Gabumon because Matt appears off in his own world, and repeatedly mumbles to himself. Jeremiah then says he wants to record the sounds of the waves and mentions the Russian movie . Demon Tank T-34 Jeremiah explains the movie's plot, Matt still not paying attention to anything the man has to say comes to the realization that "he just wants her to listen". He smiles then runs off with Gabumon. The Second Letter A second cassette tape begins to play, it is the girl again and she said she listened to the tape that Matt sent her. She was nervous about getting surgery for her eyes, but after hearing his song she decided to go through with it, and the operation went well. She tells him that they will go to the ocean that he went to see. Matt's song then plays. Song Translation An unidentifiable anxiety quickly steals over us, as if it were after us Second-hand knowledge and useless conventions confuse us. When you grow tired of living like this every day, you escape to Kyoto? Rather than passing your days pretending it doesn't exist, try looking at our truth. This is the only thing I won't give up, this pride dwelling within my heart… Let's run, not for anyone else, but because it is better than standing still. Cut through the translucent air and head for that glittering ocean. Oh, keep on running, keep on running. Find out your reality. There's no time to waste twiddling your thumbs as you stand before a new door. Take a running jump and give it a flying kick. I know you can do it, too. An invisible unease surrounds you, clouding your eyes. Our confidence wavering, we let our bodies tremble as they have never done before. Because you hate that part of you, you hug yourself to your knees? You shut your eyes far too quickly — try looking at our truth. We are never completely helpless when we muster our courage… Let's find it, not for anyone else, but because it is better than giving up. Shake off your cowardice and search for the true answer. Oh, keep on running, keep on running. Find out your reality. The door leading you to a new world will never be locked. Have faith in yourself and kick it open. I know you can find it. Let's run, not for anyone else, but because it is better than standing still. Cut through the translucent air and head for that glittering ocean. Oh, keep on running, keep on running. Find out your reality. There's no time to waste twiddling your thumbs as you stand before a new door. Take a running jump and give it a flying kick. I know you can do it, too. You can get there… Credits Cast Track List Other notes , which is titled in Japan. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} Notes and references External links *Translation of the Drama CD, courtesy of onkei *Youtube Video of Tegami-Letter- Track 1: The First Letter with English Translations *Youtube Video of Tegami-Letter- Track 2: The Sea with English Translations *Youtube Video of Tegami-Letter- Track 3: The Surfer with Jananese Audio Untranslated *Youtube Video of Tegami-Letter- Track 4: The Girl with Jananese Audio Untranslated *Youtube Video of Tegami-Letter- Track 5: The Owner of the Shaved Ice Stand with Jananese Audio Untranslated *Youtube Video of Tegami-Letter- Track 6: The Girl 2 with Jananese Audio Untranslated *Youtube Video of Tegami-Letter- Track 7: Acoustics Man, Sakurada with Jananese Audio Untranslated *Youtube Video of Tegami-Letter- Track 8: Demon Tank T-34 with Jananese Audio Untranslated *Youtube Video of Tegami-Letter- Track 9: The Second Letter & Tobira-Door- with Jananese Audio Untranslated Category:CD Drama Category:Digimon Adventure 02 Category:Digimon Adventure 02 Albums Category:Albums